<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>help me hang the lights? by wickedkopech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294646">help me hang the lights?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech'>wickedkopech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Danger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlotte is clueless, Chenry - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Random Christmas Prompt, Secrets Come Out, henry is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>charlotte and henry have been best friends forever, but what happens one christmas eve night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s), Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, chenry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>help me hang the lights?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka the christmas fic, no one needed in the middle of may.. eheh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>henry was finishing up getting the tree out of the box to put up when he heard a soft knock at his door</p><p>while securing the tree on the tree stand, he runs over to the door to open it</p><p> </p><p>"char, hey" </p><p>henry says softly, giving her a warm smile</p><p> </p><p>"hey, hen!"</p><p>charlotte says smiling, this makes henrys heart jump</p><p>he really liked charlotte more than most people, they were inseparable, they work together, they spend tons of time together, and even at school theyre always together. its no secret that he likes her, well to everyone accept for charlotte herself.</p><p> </p><p>"uhm, hen.. can i come inside?"</p><p>henry snaps out of his trance</p><p> </p><p>"oh, uh.. sorry, yeah come on in"</p><p>henry says turning red as a tomato moving aside to let her in </p><p>___________________________________</p><p>"ready to get decorating?"</p><p>charlotte says in a sing-song voice</p><p> </p><p>henry smiles </p><p>"yeah, the bigger decorations are in the red bin, the smaller ones are up in the attic, ill go get them real quick, uhm i dont want you to cut your hand on the tree stand so you can just wait down here-"</p><p>charlotte cuts him off</p><p> </p><p>"dude, ill just go get the ornaments, you can get the tree stand up!"</p><p>henry smiles</p><p> </p><p>"well, what are you looking at? get the stand-up!"</p><p>charlotte says halfway up the staircase</p><p> </p><p>"yes maam" </p><p>henry says chuckling</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>henrys putting up the lights around the tree, when he hears a small yelp</p><p>he immediatly drops everything and runs to check on charlotte</p><p> </p><p>"char?" </p><p>her boots caught in the ladder and shes at the highest step,</p><p>"okay char dont worry im gonna get you down, just- just dont squirm too much.."</p><p> </p><p>"alright.."</p><p>charlotte says with a wave of fear in her voice</p><p> </p><p>henry climbs to her on the ladder,</p><p>"alright char just grab onto me and ill pull you down,"</p><p>henrys attic was super high off the ground and one fall could break charlottes back</p><p> </p><p>charlotte hooks on too henry and he walks her backward down the steps, once he feels his feet touch the cold floor beneath him, he sets her down taking the box of ornaments from her grip</p><p>"thanks, hen, don't know what id do without you.."</p><p> </p><p>"fall, die, i dunno, something bad though"</p><p>charlotte lightly pushes him out of the way and heads downstairs to avoid any awkward pause in-between them</p><p>lately, he had been acting super different whenever she was around, she doesnt know why but it makes her heart spring every time he gets shy around her, she guessed it was just henry being henry, she was almost positive it was nothing to be worried about</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>"alright, this silence is killing me, lets turn on some christmas music?"</p><p>charlotte says grabbing the remote</p><p> </p><p>"uh, sure as long as its not long and boring, im in"</p><p>charlotte chuckles</p><p> </p><p>"ooooooooooooo"</p><p>charlotte and henry belt out an awful note out into the remote as mariah careys, all i want for christmas comes on shuffle</p><p> </p><p>"dude we are so bad at singing.."</p><p>charlotte says falling back onto the couch, she had fake snow all over her clothes from the tree</p><p> </p><p>"hey but not so bad at decorating apparently.." </p><p>henry says falling next to her, admiring there work</p><p> </p><p>"alright time for finishing touches!"</p><p>charlotte says, standing up and receiving a groan in return from henry, he grabs her hand instantly without thinking, he immediately feels charlottes pulse pick up and he goes tomato red, letting go</p><p> </p><p>"oh sorry.. yeah, lets get this finished haha.."</p><p>henry mentally facepalms himself </p><p> </p><p>"oh uh.. yeah"</p><p>charlotte says trying to avoid eye contact with henry so he cant see the blush building upon her face</p><p>what was happening to her?</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>charlotte and henry go for the lights at the same time, brushing hands</p><p>charlotte immediately takes back her hand, </p><p> </p><p>"you can take it, haha.."</p><p>charlotte says with a blush creeping back up, moving back over to the tree to pull up some more ornaments, until she finds a certain one</p><p> </p><p>"henry, come look at this ornament! its so cute"</p><p>its the one henry and charlotte made together with a picture of them in 4th grade, with letters around it reading 'henry+charlotte forever' with a little heart in between them in glitter puffy paint</p><p> </p><p>henry gives her a breathy smile in return, the words 'henry+charlotte forever' floating around in his brain</p><p> </p><p>"well, what are ya waitin' for? hang it up!" </p><p>charlotte says tossing it to him to avoid any other accidental hand touching, its not that she didnt like henry, it was that she liked him too much, she knew he would never feel the same way towards her, plus he had been chewed up and spit out by almost every girl in swellview, she didnt want to be just another one of those girls</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>"alright now for the big finish, wanna do the honors?" </p><p>henry says holding up the big star that goes on the top</p><p> </p><p>"do i ever, give me a boost"</p><p>charlotte says without processing the request</p><p> </p><p>"alrighty!" </p><p>henry says holding charlotte up by the waist</p><p> </p><p>"err, do you have like a stepladder of something you know just incase im too heavy or something y'know?"</p><p>henry chuckles</p><p> </p><p>"char, youre like a feather, just put it up there,"</p><p>charlottes slightly shaking now</p><p> </p><p>"uhh yeah, yeah.."</p><p>charlottes head goes fuzzy at whats currently happening, so much contact, so many signs that she really likes him</p><p> </p><p>"okay i got it up! you can put me down now.."</p><p>charlotte says instantly regretting it as his hands leave her sides</p><p> </p><p>when henry puts her down theyre instantly close, charlotte looks up to see henrys face closer than ever to hers</p><p> </p><p>right, when hes about to make a move she backs out, dodging him,</p><p>henrys never felt so crushed</p><p> </p><p>"uh, lets go hang the lights outside.."</p><p>charlotte says clearing her throat</p><p> </p><p>henry doesnt budge,</p><p>"uhh, hen cmon, i gotta get home before it gets too dar-"</p><p> </p><p>shes cut off by henrys lips crashing into hers</p><p> </p><p>the kiss lasts a few seconds before charlotte backs out, looking henry straight in the eyes now, unlike before</p><p> </p><p>"woah.."</p><p>they both say simultaneously</p><p> </p><p>"charlotte page, will you go out with me?" </p><p>henry says oddly properly </p><p> </p><p>"id love too,"</p><p>charlotte says letting a soft smile grow on her face</p><p> </p><p>"now, <em><strong>come help me hang the lights</strong></em>, romeo.."</p><p>she says pushing the lights into his chest, walking outside. </p><p>god was he whipped..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe i hope you enjoyed this lil short prompt&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>